Arthur The Snake
by Dr Dragon Mistress
Summary: Merlin wakes up to find Arthur's been turned into a snake. After taking a long journey to help his friend he finds that saving one will mean the loss of another.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Ok this is a slight break in my imagination whilst updating my current story. To be fair I have updated that story too, but this idea came to me whilst writing the next chapter. This is a very weird idea, I know but please read it and let me know what you think. ALL criticism and compliments welcome. And although I totally wish I did I don't own Arthur or Merlin. 

**Merlin woke up and groaned. Today was the day that Arthur had said they were going hunting, yet again. It was the third time this week, but it was so hot, "To hot to train knights, and to hot to carry out long arduous princely duties!" Arthur had said, "So we can go hunting to keep us occupied!" Merlin had very nearly thrown the Princes, supper down him at that statement for the simple reason that although Arthur wasn't doing much, Merlin was forced to do much more work. Not to mention that Merlin hated hunting and killing innocent creatures. Merlin sighed and pulled on some loose clothing, he was so hot and sticky already, he was just about ready to go when the door opened and Arthur barged in. **

"Aren't you ready yet Merlin?" Arthur smirked.

" Almost," Merlin muttered, turning around searching for something. 

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked. 

"My scarf, I can't find it anywhere." Merlin looked around exasperatedly. 

Arthur burst out laughing. "A scarf, Merlin it's too hot for a scarf you idiot. Now stop stalling and let's go!" He threw his hunting bag that he'd made Merlin pack last night at him and disappeared out of the door. Groaning again Merlin took one last look around the room and walked downstairs. 

The forest was to Merlin's relief a lot cooler as it was under shade. But he still worked up a sweat quickly as he was forced to lug the heavy hunting gear and sometimes even jog to keep up with Arthur. After killing a large stag, two rabbits and a wolf (Which had made Arthur very happy) they both sat down under a large oak tree to rest. Arthur was slightly concerned, he'd glanced back at Merlin to find the servant swaying and struggling to stand up at all. The heat was clearly stressing and getting harder for Merlin to deal with. So Arthur had decided to rest although he'd made it very clear to Merlin that it was only because Arthur didn't want to carry back to dead animals all the way back to Camelot. After resting for a couple of hours Merlin's colour had returned back to normal and his breathing had settled. Arthur was about ready to go when he felt something slither across his right arm. Looking down Arthur practically jumped out of his skin, it was a snake. A large but strangely beautiful Albino Python. It was settled just on his arm and had fixed the Prince with a strange glare. Arthur's instincts told him to run and move but his training told him to stay still and wait till the snake grew bored of him and moved on. 

After a few minutes Merlin saw Arthur was sitting very rigidly. He tuned to the Prince. "Arthur what's wrong?" Arthur didn't reply. "Arthur, what is it?" Merlin was persistent and when Arthur didn't answer for the second time he stood up and moved to the front of the Prince. Arthur desperately wished Merlin hadn't moved. The snake's pink eyes seemed to flash, it then began to move away from Arthur's arm. "What's wrong sire?" Merlin's extremely worried tone brought Arthur back to reality. His head snapped up at Merlin. "I'm…Fine," Arthur staggered to his feet and looked around the forest. "We should be getting going , my Father will be wondering where we are! Oh…my head," He looked up a Merlin who stared at him. "I'm ok really, I just feel like I've a headache coming on," 

"You should see Gaius then!" Merlin suggested but Arthur shook his hand off his shoulder. 

"I'm fine!" He stressed again and started off back towards the castle. Merlin followed with caution, he knew something was wrong. 

Arthur dismissed Merlin early that night. He simply said he wanted to rest as the heat was making his headache worse and he wanted to rest. His tone had left no allowance for questioning so Merlin had left after preparing Arthur's bed. Merlin settled into his bed that night and allowed thought's of the previous day to wash away into sleep. 

Sunlight broke through his window bringing with it a promise of another excruciatingly hot day. Merlin groaned but the light was in the awkward place that no matter where he tried to lay he couldn't escape the rays. He sat up and moaned realising that he would probably be going hunting again. He was just about to get up and get dressed when a shout more like a cry came from the side of the bed. Merlin recognised the cry as Arthur's but wait… the side of the bed! Merlin looked over but inside of spotting the Prince, saw a snake. Not just any snake but an Albino Python snake. "Merlin," A small voice but undoubtedly Arthur's came from the curled up snake. "Merlin, what's happened to me?" Arthur asked. Merlin was in far to much shock to say anything. "What… Arthur…is that you?" 

"Yesssss, But what am I, What'sss happened to me," Arthur's voice was quiet and he sounded deeply worried and nervous. 

"Um…You've kinda turned into a…well Python." Merlin said meekly.

"What! I'm a ssssnake. Merlin help me! Thissss issn't' happening," The snake began to curl up even tighter and began hissing with distress. Merlin didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help Arthur for the first time. He got up and made for the door.

"Wait," Arthur's pleading voice hissed out. "Don't leave me like thisss. You can't," 

"I'm going to get Gaius he might know what to do, just don't panic Arthur, we'll turn you back somehow." Merlin walked out the door leaving the curled up Python to settle by the side of his bed. 

"Gaius, Gaius you've got to help me!" Merlin was shaking the old physician awake. 

"Ugh…What is it my boy? What's wrong!" Gaius sensed the urgency in his nephew's voice and awoke with a start. 

"It's Arthur, he's not human anymore, he's changed into an Albino Python!" Merlin cast a glance back at the door to his room where Arthur was curled up. 

"He's turned into a what?" Gaius asked shocked.

"A python come and see, I don't know what to do!" Merlin all but dragged Gaius up to his room. He flung open the door and found the Prince in a corner of the room. 

"Arthur are…you ok!" Merlin's jaw dropped. Arthur was trying his best to swallow a mouse whole! 

"Sire is that you?" Gaius asked disbelievingly. The Albino nodded still trying to choke down the struggling mouse. Finally he gave up and threw up the live mouse that hurriedly scurried away. 

"Arthur come here," Merlin said. "Gaius wants to look at you," The snake slithered across and paused fixing Merlin with a questioning look. "It's alright Arthur, I'm not scared of snakes come on." Arthur slithered up Merlin's leg and settled on his lap. Gaius who had taken a seat next to Merlin looked down at the transformed Prince through his glasses. 

"Can you think what might of caused this sire?" He asked.

"No, well I had a headache yesssterday after going hunting. And there was ssssnake jussst like what I look like now that climbed or slithered onto me!" 

"A headache and a snake did this snake do anything out of the ordinary?" Gaius enquired he had picked up Arthur off Merlin's lap and was poking and prodding him and scanning his eyes. 

"Well it's eyessss changed colour briefly, when Merlin moved. But it wasss ssso brief I didn't even think it had." 

"Hmmm!" Gaius pondered and poked for another moment until he handed Arthur back to Merlin. "I think I might know what caused this but I'll have to look it up first. Try not to worry sire, if it is what I think it is it's perfectly simple to undo." With that he got up and left Merlin with the Python. 

"I'm sssorry Merlin I should of lissstened to you!" Arthur moaned quietly. 

"Hey, don't worry we will get you back to normal somehow Arthur," Merlin reassured though the words sounded hollow, he wasn't sure. He couldn't let Arthur know he had magic and he might need magic to turn him back. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I'm hungry, but I can't chew my food, how am I sssupposed to eat?" 

Merlin considered the question. "We might have to force feed the food down your throat, if you can't chew!" He admitted not liking the idea anymore than Arthur would. 

"Well in that cassse, I think I'd rather ssstarve!" Arthur whimpered. But Merlin was persistent. 

"Hang on let's try this idea first you might not like it but if your hungry you have to eat, snakes lose energy quickly when hungry."

"How would you know?" Arthur hissed.

"I've read a little on snakes and did used to keep one, it was only small though. I found it the fields in Ealdor."

"Really, well that isss ssso interesting Merlin. But your not force feeding me, I'm uncomfortable enough without your hand down my throat." Arthur hung his head dejectedly. "I just hope Gaius sssortsss thisss out sssoon."

"Don't worry he will, I mean we will," Merlin replied stroking Arthur's scales gently. The Python looked at him surprisedly. "Oh sorry is that annoying you?" Merlin enquired.

"Actually it isss kinda relaxing, don't sstop!" Arthur hissed then curled up tightly and tried his best to sleep.

**There you go, Now depending on what your reviews are I can leave it there or continue it. If you'd like to know the kind of snake I envisioned type in "Albino Python" into your image search. **J 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Merlin watched as Arthur curled up and went to sleep; he studied the sleeping form on his lap with interest. Prince Arthur of Camelot had turned into a snake and was now sleeping on him. Merlin smiled at the purest absurdity of the idea, yet it was very real. Merlin didn't know what to do about it either. Only three things he was absolutely certain were: One, however this had happened, it had started in the forest. Two, his magic alone wasn't going to solve this. And finally, that Uther must never find out about this.

He was about to drift off himself when Gaius came into the room, carrying a large book.

"Is he asleep?" Gaius enquired.

"Yeeah," Merlin replied softly; he was feeling sleepy, and had resorted to stroking the snake who was snoozing blissfully.

"I've found out what this curse is: it's a relation of animagi. It's starts with a wizard or witch who has transformed into an animal; unfortunately they cannot turn back for whatever reason. They may only be restored if they pass on the curse to somebody else. It carries on like this for generations because the newly transformed can't pass on the curse unless they have magic."

"Then how are we supposed to turn him back?" Merlin cried out, but lowered his voice when Arthur stirred. "He can't stay like this! Camelot can't have a snake for a king!"

"There is a way," Gaius replied but looked reluctant to say it. "The only way is for the curse to be swapped, by which I mean the original instigator must be caught and persuaded to take back their curse. The problem is, if they take it back, they will be stuck like that forever. Can you imagine someone wanting to do that?"

"Can't they pass it on to somebody else I mean, like direct from Arthur?" Merlin asked, feeling downhearted.

"No, it must be them," Gaius said bluntly. "I have no choice but to tell the king; he needs to know," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Merlin called out. "Is it possible to find out who it is that had the curse first?"

"Well, there is a way. You have to look at the markings on Arthur and find a match with your memory, then you can trace the person who gave Arthur the curse."

"How do I find a match?" Merlin asked eagerly. He knew the chances were slim, but they were chances all the same.

"Merlin, it's complicated, you shouldn't attempt it, and it might not lead to anything at any rate!" Gaius tried to reason, but Merlin was persistent.

"Please just tell me what it is I have to do!"

Gaius sighed.

"You have to use your magic to search Arthur's memories and find out where and when it happened. Once you know that, you can match Arthur's pattern to the snake that caused this. If we know what snake we are looking for, then we can trace it to the sorcerer in question."

"Well, I know when and where it happened, Gaius. It was yesterday when we were hunting. Arthur sat down under a tree and went all quiet and still. When I tried to move him, he wouldn't budge, like he was frozen. When he did move, he complained he had a headache, so we came back. Arthur came to me this morning and he was like this," Merlin stroked Arthur slowly, enjoying the dry but slippery feel to the prince's scales against his skin.

"But did you see the snake that did this?" Gaius asked.

"No," Merlin admitted.

"Then that is why you would have to search his memory. But I wouldn't recommend it and you shouldn't try it either."

"But it's our only chance," Merlin cried out. "I've got to save him, Gaius. He's not meant to be like this."

"And what happens if he remembers you searching his memory? He'll put two and two together. No, Merlin, you can't risk it," Gaius was all but pleading, but knew it was pointless; once his nephew got a mind to do something he did it. "Why can't he show the same enthusiasm with his chores?" the physician often pondered.

Merlin looked at Gaius, knowing he was just trying to protect him, but he had a destiny to fulfil.

"Please, Gaius, don't tell the king yet. Just trust me, let me try."

"I do trust you, Merlin. Just don't get caught…please," Gaius said, resigned, then turned and said, "I won't alert the king yet, but you must be quick; he'll notice something's wrong soon."

Though it was hard, Merlin managed to shift the sleeping prince off his leg. Arthur had curled into every spot and was tightly encased. He crept off his bed, and, spared a last quick glance to check Arthur was asleep, before crossing the room and withdrawing the magic book out from under the floorboards. Flicking through and keeping a cautious eye on Arthur, Merlin found the spell he was looking for and memorised it. Then, praying Arthur didn't remember this, he placed his hands across the snake's head and began to chant.

"Svelt glicimin von colt memoir Arthur Pendragon."

He felt his vision began to cloud over. Suddenly, he was in what appeared to be a massive library. Merlin smiled.

"Oh, great. Arthur really is as confusing as I thought."

The library was a mess of books, strewn all over the place. It didn't take a genius to realise that each book was a memory, but with no order, finding the right memory was going to be hard. Merlin guessed that as it was a recent memory, the book would be new and un-dusty. Well, that narrowed it down to half the mess.

Oh this isn't good, Merlin thought.

He needed a way to tell which book was the right one, but reminded himself that this wasn't his memory and he had no right to mess up Arthur's affairs or private thoughts, no matter how tempting.

Merlin looked around exasperatedly. Suddenly, an idea hit him. It was a short fall, but he'd got the idea off Geoffrey, the librarian at Camelot: an order, a list of some kind, detailing which were the newest books and the oldest. Looking amongst the mess, Merlin saw a loose sheet of parchment on the floor and picked it up; it was the order all right.

As he unfurled the parchment, the sheet turned out to be a very large scroll. Merlin guessed that the one nearest the top would be today's memories, so the one beneath that was yesterday. He looked at it and, by magic, which had Merlin worried, the book appeared, floating in front of him. He hoped that it wasn't his doing, but took hold of the book cautiously and opened it nevertheless. It was full of pictures of the day in standstills. There was breakfast, lunch, going to see Merlin, hunting and sitting down to rest. Merlin touched the picture as if expecting it to do something, and it did. It replayed the memory, which was fuzzy due to Arthur's now prominent memory lapse. He saw himself being analysed and then saw the snake slither onto Arthur's arm. The snake looked identical to what was Arthur now. Merlin saw its eyes flash at Arthur and felt the prince's confusion and fear, and also his irritation when Merlin moved and he felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. He took a close up look at the snake and memorised how it looked and the colour of its eyes, before the memory stopped and Merlin felt the book snap shut.

Taking the information he needed, Merlin smiled and broke contact with Arthur, severing the mental connection. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Arthur's open eyes staring at him with annoyance.

Uh, oh, Merlin thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was staring straight into Arthur's now pink eyes.

"Erm, Arthur?" Merlin really didn't know what to say. He was frightened. Had Arthur sensed his movements in his mind? The snake just stared at him for a moment before he hissed.

"Were you jussst inside my mind Merlin? I'm sssure you were…I sssensed you," he was positive that he'd felt an intrusion deep in his thoughts.

"No, of course not, Arthur, you must of being imagining it," Merlin looked away, trying to find a distraction.

"But I'm sssure there was sssomething there," Arthur whispered. "I felt something deep inssside my mind like a perssson was reading my memoriesss."

"Arthur, you really must have being imagining it," Merlin rebuked hastily. "Erm…by the way, Gaius says he knows how to turn you back to a human."

Arthur eyed Merlin again. He knew the subject was being purposefully changed, but let it drop at the prospect of being made a human prince again.

"Ssso how do we do it then?" he inquired.

"Well, Gaius said that if we find the snake you met in the forest, then, if we can persuade them to take back the animagi curse, you'll be just fine," Merlin tried to sound optimistic about it, but the words sounded hollow and he knew it.

"Oh that'sss jussst great, Merlin, jussst great," Arthur drawled. "Of courssse it's that sssimple, isssn't it? Jussst waltz up to a sssorcerer and demand he take back a curssse that he probably put on me to make both Camelot and I sssuffer! Of courssse there'sss not going to be a problem, isss there?"

"Well, I know it's not ideal, but there has to be a way -" Merlin protested, but Arthur cut him off.

"I cannot negotiate with sssorcerersss; my father would never allow it. And of courssse I'm in perfect ssshape to negotiate, aren't I?" Arthur was angry now.

"Arthur, please try and be a little optimistic about this. It's the only way possible or you'll have to stay like this forever," Merlin was determined that if Arthur wasn't prepared to give this a try, then he'd have no choice but to do it alone. Either way it was going to happen.

Arthur looked – if as a snake it was possible – like he was about to square up to Merlin and yell and scream at him. But just then, Gaius entered the room.

"Are you two arguing again?" he exasperated.

"Yesss! Sssomebody ssseemsss to think that we can negotiate with sssorcerersss and get them to turn me back," Arthur hissed.

"Gaius, please will you tell him that there's no other way for him to regain his human form," Merlin pleaded.

"He's telling the truth, sire," Gaius confirmed. "There really is no other way the sorcerer who did this has to retract the curse upon themselves in order for you to return back!"

"Oh, that'sss even better! He'sss got to put the curssse back on himself! It isss even better!" Arthur just wasn't prepared to listen and slunk off Merlin's legs and crawled into his basket that Merlin had given him.

"He's not going to listen, Gaius, what am I supposed to do?" Merlin moaned.

Gaius beckoned Merlin out of the room so that Arthur couldn't hear them.

"Did you find out the information needed?" he asked when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Yes, the snake looks exactly like Arthur does currently. He's eyes flashed a different colour, and then he slipped away."

"What colour did his eyes flash?" Gaius pressed.

"Blue, definitely blue," Merlin said.

"Blue, eh?" Gaius crossed the room and picked up an old, dusty book. He began flicking through the pages, stopping on one, and began scanning it before saying: "Merlin, look at this!"

The young warlock hurried forward and looked down at the open page. It had an image on it of a tall, over-combed dark haired, handsome man upon it. The man had deep blue eyes similar to Merlin's own and very pale skin. Beneath the picture was a caption: Lord Dellarux of Albion, Fifth son of King Francios, Sorcerer and animagi.

"Do you think this is the man who did this?" Merlin asked.

"I'm almost certain of it. It says here that the man was thrown out of his father's court for five hundred years, due to his rebelling actions. His father disowned him and he fled to Voland, where he learned sorcerery and how to turn into an animal. However, about twenty years after his disownment, it says that he disappeared, and many believed that he had experimented too far and left himself trapped. Over fivehundred years he's being recognised as the sorcerer who had remarkable flashing blue eyes with an extreme vendetta against any royalty of Albion."

"So your saying I've got to find a sorcerer who's got a large vendetta against this crown and is a very potent sorcerer?"

"Yes," Gaius said. "But perhaps you shouldn't if his vendetta is against the crown then I doubt he will remove the curse. And you might get damaged yourself. It's too risky."

"Gaius, I'm going to find this sorcerer and I'm going to persuade him to turn Arthur back. He's my best friend, Gaius, I can't bear him to stay like this," Merlin looked at Gaius with a glare that he knew the physician wouldn't go against.

"Then you had better pack your bags. It's going to be a long journey. I'll get you some supplies," Gaius sighed.

Merlin climbed up to his room and crossed to the basket where Arthur was snoozing. Arthur looked up as Merlin smiled down at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm going to get you turned back. I promise I won't let you stay like this," Merlin whispered.

"It's hopelessss, Merlin, face it, I have!" Arthur curled up tighter and shivered at the prospect of being stuck like this forever.

"Don't give up, Arthur, it's going to be okay!" Merlin insisted. He stroked Arthur once more and began packing a bag.

When Gaius called him, Merlin hurried downstairs to see him. It was then that Arthur crawled out his basket and slithered into the open bag, closing the basket behind him. If Merlin was going to do this then he wasn't going to do it alone.

"Heck," Arthur hissed to himself. "He can't even handle a sword!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone really big apologies for this chapter being so late. As a further apology I've produced chapter 5 along with it. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Merlin hated going on long horse rides. It wasn't that he hated the horse or the journey, it was just the two never sat right together. He'd packed his bags and had left Camelot an hour ago in search of this mystery sorcerer. He had wanted to say another goodbye to Arthur, but when he went to the basket, Arthur hadn't been there. Merlin simply thought Arthur had gone off sulking yet again.

About half an hour into the journey, Merlin had made it to the location where they had been sat in the forest the day before. He awkwardly got down from his horse, accidentally kicking the bag on the way down. He hoped it didn't squash his cheese sandwiches.

Once down from his horse Merlin walked over to the tree, sat down and focused his mind. Using his magic, he could pick up another sorcerer's aura and track it. It was, Merlin had discovered, an easy and very valued trait of sorcery, as it had led to the discovery of a lot of his kind if he thought Arthur was in danger. Like similarly in the case of the druid boy.

He had, however, learned its disadvantages. The other person you where tracking could also track and find you if they sensed you, it wasn't a one-way thing. Merlin had realised he would need to take extra care whilst searching for a renegade sorcerer, so he sat there on the tree trunk base and thought hard. It didn't take long. Inside his mind he followed a blue trail of magic across a mind-made map of Albion's Isles. Merlin had learned that his trail was gold because that was the colour of his magic. As this man had blue magic, his trial would be blue.

"Got you," Merlin said mentally, and silently cursed. He really shouldn't have done that; now Lord Dellarux would know he was being searched for. Merlin cursed silently again. Now what?

"Perhaps he didn't hear," Merlin thought.

"You know you should really be careful when you use this gift," a rich, silky voice resounded in his head. "The idea is usually to try to remain undetected."

Merlin tried to listen for a hint of menace in the man's tone or something that would indicate his darker side, but he found none.

The voice was eerie inside his head, like a soft whisper inside his conscious. But it wasn't unpleasant.

"Why should it be?"

That made Merlin jump out of his skin and mind, almost.

"How are you doing that? Can you hear my thoughts? Wait? Why am I TALKING to you?" Merlin sent back before realising he'd done it.

"Oh, great I can't even control my own magic," he muttered afterwards.

"Surely you knew that I can hear your thoughts as you can mine?" Lord Dellarux's voice resounded in reply. "Have a try," he encouraged.

Merlin's mind told him to stop right there. He'd gone far enough, and had the information he needed. This was about helping Arthur, not having a casual chat with a sorcerer who'd caused all the trouble. And yet…

He couldn't help his curious nature; he was drawn to the idea of learning more all the time. And he'd never experienced anything like this before. Perhaps he should try; after all it couldn't hurt to learn…

"Okay, how do I do it?" he sent cautiously.

"Focus on my mind, concentrate on something you want to know. Then listen to the answer I send back," Dellarux's message was clear and calm, as if he was not unnerved about someone digging in his mind.

"What you mean like anything I want to know?" was Merlin's reply.

"Yes, providing it's not too private to be revealed."

Merlin thought for a moment then picked the basic question.

"Why did you place your curse on Arthur?"

"I did not know who he was at the time. Being a snake, one falls behind the times a little," to couple the words, an image came to Merlin from Dellarux's mind. And the young warlock felt that he was telling the truth.

"Can you do this all the time?" he asked.

"Private thoughts are blocked, of course, but other than that, yes. It is often safer to talk via this way as one cannot lie in his reply, without being found out."

"But you just read my mind, and I didn't want you to hear!" Merlin replied.

"You do not know how to block your private thoughts! That is why!" Dellarux's voice was calm and collected still.

"Then how do I do it?" Merlin asked in earnest. He knew instinctively he should stop completely. But he couldn't.

"Simply imagine a door in front of your thoughts. It is always possible to break doors, but if you create one, you have my word I shan't look."

"Like this?" Merlin enquired.

"Yes, but allow me to make a helpful addition to it?" Dellarux replied.

Before Merlin could answer, he felt a strange force backing up his block, and it suddenly became impossible to open.

"How are you-? Stop! Wait! What have you done?" Merlin's message was backed up by terror and frustration.

"It is alright," Dellarux reassured. "It is called a lock. Like one on a door, it prevents people from forcing their way in. Of course the more elaborate the door, the more elaborate the lock, and the more magic it uses."

"Can you remove it please?" Merlin asked

"Of course, once I do this you must break connection with me at once. Your prince is watching you, and is rather nervous."

This startled Merlin who, before Dellarux had the chance to lift the lock, snapped out of his memory lapse and turned to stare at the white and yellow snake, who was indeed eyeing him suspiciously.

At once he felt a massive headache coming on and his vision blurred, before he collapsed.

Somewhere across the plains and mountains Dellarux cursed and clutched his head.

"Stupid, stupid, idiot," he groaned. Although in truth, whether he was addressing himself or Merlin, he couldn't tell.

"What'sss wrong, Merlin?" Arthur hissed, slithering over to the curled up form of his motionless manservant.

When Merlin didn't move, Arthur tried a new tactic. Using his tail, he slapped Merlin in the face. Well, that woke him up all right.

"Ughh…" Merlin groaned, disorientated completely.

Arthur's snake-y face twisted into a grin.

"Do you alwaysss passs out every time you think, Merlin? Or isss it jussst that your usssing your brain for the firssst time?"

"Ow…oh, my head," Merlin groaned, sitting up. "Arthur what are you doing here? I thought you were safely sulking back in Camelot."

"Oi, watch it! I have venom, you know, and I don't sssulk, for your information," Arthur shot back, then more considerately added. "Are you okay? You ssseemed really out of it there…"

"I'm fine, Arthur," Merlin replied, for a moment taken aback by his friend's kindness. "But you should go back. I don't want you getting trampled on."

"I won't, I came in your bag, Merlin. Which remindsss me…" Slap! "You can have that for kicking me when you got off the horssse."

"Oww!" Merlin grumbled.

"So, come on then, what where you ussing that airhead of yoursss for."

"Nothing!" Merlin lied quickly, and stood up, only to fall back to the floor a couple of steps later.

"Ha ha! Ssservesss you right," Arthur hissed delightedly.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin grunted, and stuffed a disgruntled Arthur back into the bag. "Let's go before we turn ninety shall we?"

Merlin climbed back on the horse, this time more careful not to kick Arthur, whose tail was waiting to give another slap when needed.

**Please give thanks to my Beta Reader MagicByMerlin ****J all reviews welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is Chapter 5 to go with chapter 4 again allow me to apologise for the lateness, hope it meets all your standards. **

Chapter 5

Merlin kept riding north. He kept going for a couple of days, until he realised that he was thoroughly lost. Of course it didn't help that Arthur kept jeering at him, because 'it was evident that Merlin couldn't even read a map', and, quite frankly, Merlin had come very close to squashing Arthur on purpose.

"For the hundredth time, Merlin, try turning it the right way round!" Arthur was referring to the map, which Merlin was scanning yet again.

"It is the right way round," Merlin growled between gritted teeth. "If you'll just shut up, I might be able to concentrate on it more!"

"Well, you've being concentrating on the map for daysss, you idiot! And we are no clossser to finding out where we are sssupposssed to go or how to get there. Can you blame me for losssing my temper???"

"Arthur, please, I'm trying but I don't know how to get there yet," Merlin pleaded.

"Get WHERE?" Arthur hissed frustratedly.

Merlin suddenly felt a presence touch his mind. He recognised it instantly: Dellarux.

"Am I sensing you are lost, Merlin?" Dellarux's voice entered his mind.

"I wish you would stop doing that! But yes we are lost," Merlin sent back.

A warm chuckle in the back of his mind was the response.

"Look towards the north of the Lake Meridor. I will wait for you just beyond the forest."

"Erm…thank you. Wait, do you know what I am coming to ask, Dellarux?" Merlin was slightly unnerved by the thought, and was surprised it hadn't crossed his mind earlier.

"Yes…" came the reply. It sounded like a sigh.

"Then will you agree to it?" Merlin asked.

"May we discuss that when I see you?" was the resounded response.

"I just need to know if I'm wasting my time and Arthur's," Merlin sighed.

"Please, Merlin, be reasonable. I need time to think about the circumstances for me and your ugly friend," Dellarux's voice was agitated.

"He's only like that because of you!" Merlin accused.

"Just meet me on the outskirts of the Lake, Merlin," Dellarux replied.

His tone left no room for argument, and Merlin felt the connection break.

"Well, so much for having a friendly discussion…" Merlin muttered.

"Friendly conversation with who? Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur was getting extremely annoyed.

"Erm, nobody…" Merlin replied dully.

"Merlin, you are the worst ssservant in the hissstory of worssst ssservantssss," Arthur hissed.

"Well, at least I know where to go now, and we might have you back to your normal self by tomorrow night," Merlin replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"It wont happen, Merlin, and how do you know where we're going?" Arthur asked.

"It might, we don't know yet. Oh, and I guess the only place reasonable for someone to live on the run would be near water and shelter, so we are going to the -"

"- Lake!" Arthur hissed excitedly. "Why, Merlin, I do believe you've jussst had the mossst sssensssible idea you've ever had, you might perhapsss even passs for reasssonable!"

"Reasonable what?" Merlin smiled.

"Ssservant of courssse!" Arthur's scales crinkled gently as he tried to smile.

"Thanks, Arthur!" Merlin grinned goofily. At least things were starting to look up between him and Arthur again.

Yet strangely he felt sad.

He felt sad because he realised that his judgement wasn't as sharp as he thought it was. He had thought that he might finally have found a sorcerer like him who wasn't evil, who wasn't going out of his way to kill him or Arthur. The realisation that this sorcerer was just the same as all the others, made him feel miserable.

Dellarux heard what Merlin was thinking, and hung his head despondently. Something had changed inside of him; it wasn't right. He had always felt it was his right to survive, ever since his father had cast him out. He had managed perfectly well on his own for centuries, but now something had changed. He had a longing for a companion…

But now he sat there on a tree stump, head in his hand and struggling to make up his mind. Was the price of making a friend and a companion, his eternal imprisonment? Was he never meant to survive and make a life for himself?

"Oh, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?"

**There's chapter 5 for you, Chapter 6 shouldn't be too long. Please read and review and again give thanx to my beta reader MagicByMerlin. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I must thank you all so much for being patient I never meant for this to take so long. ****J**

Chapter 6

Merlin rode towards the lake. Arthur, he was thinking, was in a much better mood compared to the one he had previously been in. Although the prince clearly still considered Merlin a complete idiot, for even presuming that an evil sorcerer was going to turn him back, he did give Merlin's loyal attitude some credit.

Merlin himself was nervous, but not at the thought of meeting Dellarux. Somehow something in his magical instinct told him that Dellarux would not hurt him, but his worry was that Dellarux would not help Arthur. That was the very purpose that he was doing this for, Arthur.

He gazed down at the Albino snake who was asleep in the cloth bag on the side of his saddle, and smiled. Arthur woke up when he sensed he was being stared at. He looked at Merlin, his forked tongue flicking in and out of his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur enquired.

"Nothing, just like watching you sleep," Merlin replied. "You look like a roll of Gwen's hand woven carpets when you curl up like that," he joked.

Arthur looked at him to one side, before catching on. He used his tail as per usual and gave Merlin's hand a slap.

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't fair," Merlin grumbled, making Arthur's scaly face crinkle.

"I'm still a prince whether I'm a snake, oak or man, and you will show me respect!" Arthur boasted.

"You're as thick as an oak," Merlin muttered under his breath. Then he whimpered as Arthur slapped him again.

"Do you ever learn, Merlin? I have much more sensitive hearing…" Arthur drawled. But his voice trailed off as Merlin looked dazed suddenly.

"Merlin…Merlin…?"

"I think I agree with you Merlin," it was Dellarux entering Merlin's mind, again.

"I thought I had to invite you in?" Merlin replied.

"You didn't give me time to break the lock and connection," Dellarux shot back. His tone was not unfriendly, but rather uncertain.

"Have you given any more thought to turning my friend back?"

"Yes…but it isn't that simple! I can sense you are near the lake – lets discuss this when you're here…please." Dellarux's tone had changed abruptly to a softer one with a pleading element behind it.

"I'm almost there, an hour away at most," Merlin replied.

"I know…" he sighed. "I'm waiting in the forest by the redwood tree on the East bank of the lake."

"Thanks – erm – I guess I'll see you soon, then!"

"Yes, see you soon, no doubt. Please, one thing: make sure Arthur shuts his mouth. I really don't want a lecture from a royal. The last time that happened I had nothing but trouble for five centuries after."

In spite of himself and his worry about Dellarux, Merlin could not help but smile at that.

"I can't promise that. He opens his mouth whether I tell him to keep it closed or not. But I'll try."

"Thank you," came the reply.

Suddenly, Merlin's focus drifted back to reality.

"Merlin…oh, for goodnessss sssake, Merlin! Wake up! Why do you alwayssss have to passsss out on me when I'm trying to talk to you?" Arthur's concerned snakey voice brought Merlin back to reality quickly.

He tried to sit up, having realised he was on the floor, but cried out and winced in pain slumping back to the ground.

"Well, what do you expect when you fall off a horssse like that?" Arthur hissed.

"Ah – oww – oh, my neck. What happened?" Merlin moaned.

"I jussst told you, idiot! You fell off your horssse," Arthur's reply was backed up with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's not funny. I think I've broken my neck!"

"Ssssometimesss I wonder if that would be a good thing. At leassst I wouldn't get kicked all the time," Arthur snorted.

"I can't move my neck at all…owww!" Merlin tried shuffling around but it didn't work. He was amazed he had not felt that whilst communicating with Dellarux.

"Can you get up?" Arthur asked, concerned for once.

Merlin tried…

…and failed miserably.

Arthur grew even more worried when Merlin fell completely silent and his breathing slowed.

"Can you move your armsss?" he asked.

Again Merlin tried, but his face crinkled into a mask of agony and he stopped.

"Can you move anything?" Arthur hissed desperately. He needed to keep Merlin occupied and focused.

All he received was a groan, and then nothing.

"Okay, try again in a couple of minutes!" Arthur ordered. "You're not paralysed. At least, I certainly hope you're not," he added under his breath.

The prince kept Merlin trying for a couple of hours, every few minutes, but there was no success. It did not take a genius to work out Merlin was seriously injured. Gradually, as night fell in, Merlin seemed to give up even listening to Arthur, much to Arthur's great annoyance.

Another few hours passed by, and night had fully drawn in now. There was no light or fire because Arthur could not start one, partly because of his current condition and partly because Merlin had not brought any oil for fire lighting.

Merlin was still sprawled on the ground, though Arthur had managed to try and move Merlin's arm. He had being forced to stop at Merlin's cry of pain.

Arthur noticed his servant was solidly shivering now, and it was cold on a night this far north. Slithering back to the horse that had settled down obediently beside a puddle of water to drink, and being very careful not to disturb it, Arthur pulled a blanket out of the bag he had inhabited and dragged it back to Merlin.

The horse had gotten used to the snake because 'since Arthur just had to come along' – as Merlin had put it – and because he had introduced the horse to Arthur gradually. Now the horse did not run from Arthur, but was still wary of him.

With great difficulty because of his size and shape, Arthur unravelled the blanket, using his fangs to tear through the bindings. Once it was fully laid out, ten minutes later, Arthur pulled the blanket over the shivering Merlin, using his tail to make sure it covered him completely.

Merlin stopped shivering as much once Arthur was done, but still continued to nonetheless. Arthur wondered if the horse's body heat would help, but faced up to the fact that he could not control the horse towards Merlin. So he gave up on that idea.

Perhaps branches with leaves could help?

"No, it would take to long," he muttered.

That meant there was only one thing left. Himself. Hoping that Merlin was fully asleep and wouldn't remember this, Arthur crawled under the blanket and slept curled around Merlin's chest and neck. It was a long night for Arthur. About three hours later he heard footsteps approaching.

His eyes snapped open and he slithered out of the blanket. Sure enough, a shadow of a tall man loomed overhead. Arthur made to bite the man. He was fairly certain, as he had not had the poison milked out of him for a couple of days, he was very able to defend them. But a few words silenced him.

"Peace, Arthur, I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to help Merlin, and I daresay you as well," the voice was silky and rich. Arthur did not recognise it.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that!" he hissed angrily and rose up to bite.

"Astryce!" the man said, and Arthur fell to the floor, pinned there by an invisible force.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Ssshow yourssself!" Arthur cried, outraged.

A small orb of light appeared above the man's head, revealing a tall, well built man, with dark hair and sharp eyes.

He bent down towards Merlin and studied the sleeping servant.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur snarled.

"I only want to help. He's hurt…no!" the man replied quietly. He whispered a soft spell, and Merlin groaned and cried out.

"Stop it!!! What do you think your doing???" Arthur shrieked.

**Hi everyone soory I've taken so long to update complications arose. Hope you all enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur the snake 7**

Arthur could only watch as the dark figure bent down over Merlin, poking and prodding him. Merlin was thrashing around in pain now, making Arthur even angrier than he had been before – but as he was forcibly pinned to the ground, he had little choice but to watch in distress.

Finally, the man stood up again, and turned to Arthur. He smirked and muttered, "Are you still trying to get up?"

"Who are you?" Arthur snarled.

"Well, I have always heard you had a temper, _Prince_ Arthur, but even I never thought you could be this rude."

"Then perhaps you ssshould leave me and my ssservant alone and go find sssomeone elssse to pick on, sorcerer!" Arthur spat.

"_Merlin_ is seriously injured," Dellarux replied softly. "He will not mend on his own. You must trust me and let me help him, or he will most likely die!"

Arthur was about to really let loose, when something made him halt.

"How do you Merlin'sss name?" he enquired cautiously.

"That is not a suitable question to be asking right at this moment. Will you stop being so arrogant and let me help? Or do I have to shut you up and then help him?" Dellarux was losing his temper now. The night was bitterly cold and Merlin was starting to shiver again. This was something that Arthur seemed to sense, and in deep resentment of being called arrogant, threatened and downtrodden, accepted defeat and lowered himself to the ground.

Dellarux smiled recognising Arthur's submission and turned back to Merlin. He whistled softly and the horse that had been watching with mild interest at the situation stood up as though hypnotised, and trotted over.

Dellarux then bent down and ever so slowly and gently lifted Merlin off the ground, which caused a sharp yelp to spill from Merlin's mouth.

"_Gestrae cume eft svelt raeden min burgh_," Dellarux whispered and Merlin stopped crying abruptly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUSSST DO TO HIM???" Arthur cried out.

"I stopped the pain for a while at least long enough for me to get him back to my home," Dellarux replied calmly, as he gently placed Merlin on the front of the horse's saddle. Next he turned to Arthur.

"_Von phrixur_!" he muttered simply, and Arthur felt the magical bindings holding him down release his body.

He was extremely tempted to strike out at Dellarux, but for Merlin's sake he bit his tongue and kept his fangs down. Dellarux picked him up roughly and stuffed him back into the bag, but left the top open so Arthur could breathe. He then mounted the horse, making sure Merlin was comfortable, and set off into the mist.

***

"Gaius have you had more news regarding my son yet?" Uther asked somewhat politely, considering he had just being informed his son had being missing for days.

"None yet, sire, but I hope to soon. Merlin said they would be a while hunting down this animal attacking your kingdom," Gaius answered, nodding his head to the king.

"It's strange, don't you think, that I have had no reports on this creature and now my son and his servant have vanished without even consulting me?"

"It's very urgent, sire, I'm sure I'll hear something soon." Gaius was finding it hard to lie to Uther.

"Good, make sure I'm the first to know. That is all." With that Uther left.

"At least I hope I hear something soon," Gaius murmured, as the king left. Unfortunately, that was something that the king heard…

***

It was still dark when Arthur, who had poked his nose out of the bag, saw a small run-down house in the distance. He was extremely nervous, particularly when rather than crossing a bridge, Dellarux had blown away the water to allow the horse to walk across the dry bed beneath. The use of sorcery worried Arthur, particularly magic this powerful. As if reading his mind, Dellarux had addressed Arthur curtly, saying, "I need to get him to my home quickly – the longer he stays like this the worse he'll get. Just because your father says magic is evil, it does not make it so!"

"You're not exactly proving that point!" Arthur snarled, but remained quiet after a Dellarux raised his eyebrows questioningly at him. The last thing he wanted was for Merlin to die.

A few minutes later and they were at the old run-down cottage. Dellarux dismounted, slung Arthur and the bag over his shoulder and gently lifted Merlin from the horse and hurried him inside. He set Merlin on the bed and clicked his fingers, causing a fire to burst into life, along with a myriad of candles. Arthur poked his head out of the bag and gasped out loud in shock.

The fire was burning bright and so were the candles, but they did not illuminate a ruined home. Instead they illuminated large and richly decorated wooden furniture, of the best kind. There were dark velvet drapes that covered the windows and walls, coupled with a fur rug. Then there was the bed. Arthur had to be impressed. There were deep royal blue drapes that hung to the floor; the bed itself had velvet and silk sheets, with large soft pillows. The room in itself looked like a king's palace bedroom – it far suppressed Arthur's as it was.

"If you haven't guessed, I have grown used to living a relaxed life. After so many centuries living it rough, a little luxury could help relax my aches!" Dellarux smiled at the gaping snake.

He had tucked Merlin under the sheets and was sat on the bedside next to him.

"Even I could never live like thisss. I guesss itsss magic?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course, but it's the same magic that is going to save Merlin," Dellarux said. "_Seethe onblidan yeldo resteth restora svelt morcae ablinan_!" he whispered softly, and moved his hand softly against Merlin's body allowing his magic to seep into the young wizards very soul.

"And now we wait," Dellarux said. "So, Arthur, how do you enjoy being a snake?"


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin stirred slightly on the bed. He felt warm and comfortable; in fact he felt so comfortable that he couldn't bare the thought of having to move at all. He tried to cast his mind back to the last memory he had, but it seemed to be nothing but a blur. He couldn't even recall why he was where he was, or even why he was there in the first place. His mind slipping back into the warm waters of sleep, Merlin wouldn't have complained if he was to die right there, wherever that was.

Arthur continued to stare out of the window; he was curled around the silk and velvet curtains. He'd given up staring at Merlin doing nothing, but for sleeping peacefully. He'd also given up staring at Dellarux, who himself had taken up residence in the luxurious chair.

The prince didn't know what to think anymore. His father had taught him magic was evil, and to an extent he had seen that it was. Yet this man had saved Merlin. And how did Dellarux even know Merlin? Was there something going on that he didn't know about? Arthur had never felt left out like this; he was always in the crowd at Camelot. But not here – here he felt like a no one. Looking out of the window, Arthur saw that the darkness was creeping back. It had been two days since they had come here, two very awkward days.

Dellarux hadn't moved since he had healed Merlin: he himself was rather tired. It had cost a lot of magic to keep Merlin going and to keep him comfortable. However, it would be worth it eventually. Oddly enough, he realised, he had all but forgotten about Arthur, the snake. He felt no sympathy for the prince – from what he had seen in Merlin's memories, the man was a stuck up prat, no different to any other royals. It was partially why he was so interested in Merlin – so few of the people he had met had the loyalty and patience that Merlin was gifted with; and that made Dellarux curious. He had also spent a few hours simply pondering his own feelings, and contemplating the idea of a companion. He desired one completely, one like Merlin, but that made him feel trapped. He knew Merlin would want him to change back Arthur and once, or if he did, then he would be obsolete once more.

A few hours later…

Merlin awoke again this time feeling more aware of the fact that he was alive and well. He was still comfortable, but no longer as comfortable as before, like he had being resting too long and now he ached. He groaned and tried to move.

"Slowly be careful with yourself," a similar voice chastised him gently in his mind.

"Where am I? What happened? How did I…?" Merlin replied easily; it was strange that he had developed the skill in so short a time.

"You fell from your horse and damaged yourself greatly. I brought you back here to safety so that you might heal and rest."

"You healed me?" Merlin asked.

"As much as I could. The rest your magic has healed. How do you feel anyway?" the concerned voice drifted back.

"I feel warm and safe…but uncomfortable, like I've being laid down too long; but I don't seem to have the strength to move," Merlin replied.

He heard the rustling of clothes and felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders and waist. He was moved slowly into a more comfortable position, and laid on his back.

"Is that better?"

"Mmmm, yes, thank you," Merlin sent back.

"Do you need anything else?" Dellarux enquired softly.

"No. I think I might just sleep for a while…" Merlin trailed off, feeling sleep approach.

"MERLIN…MERLIN! Are you okay?"

Merlin groaned again. He would know that voice anywhere: Arthur!

"Leave him alone! He needs to sleep!" Dellarux hissed.

"He's being asleep for days! If he sleeps any longer he'll drop dead!" Arthur argued back. "What do you know anyway?"

"Mmmm…Arthur, stop yelling please," Merlin grumbled. "I'm awake and I'm fine, just please stop making such a racket…"

"MERLIN, YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALISE HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Arthur didn't mean to yell, but the fact that Merlin had just responded to him lifted his heart a little and gave him hope for his friend. And for some reason this came out as a worried anger.

"Pendragon, if you don't shut up now, I will shut you up!" Dellarux snarled, voice low and dangerous.

"Dellarux, it's okay, I'm used to it; he does it every single morning," Merlin replied, eyes still closed as he tried in vain to gain a little more sleep.

"I do not do that every morning! Only when you're lazy and late…" Arthur joked. Unfortunately, Dellarux didn't see it that way.

"Silenco servitor," he muttered, and abruptly Arthur's mouth shut itself and refused to open again.

"There, now, get some rest, Merlin, if it's what you said you need." He turned and settled back into the chair.

Arthur looked up suddenly. Since when had Merlin said he needed more sleep? He certainly hadn't heard him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I know, I know, talk about late updates right. Well in all honesty I have never being this piled under with work before, but you have two chapters at once. Thank you to my incredibly patient beta reader MagicByMerlin.

**Chapter Nine**

**The next time Merlin woke up he felt more refreshed. His aches and pains had gone, and he felt like he could move much more easily. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. Truly it was nothing he had ever seen before; it made Arthur's room seem dull and desolate. Merlin noticed that the fires were still burning as ever, despite it clearly being morning. When he made to shuffle the sheets, he got a small shock when he felt something moving under the covers. Cautiously, Merlin lifted them and saw Arthur slithering around near his toes.**

"**I didn't know you liked my feet so much. If I had I would have kept you in my shoes!" he joked softly.**

**Arthur looked up from where he had being snake pacing. He was itching all over and couldn't figure out why.**

"**I'm itching and am trying to ssscratch myssself," he said simply before resuming slithering.**

"**What?" Merlin asked sarcastically. "By using my feet!"**

"**No, the sssheetsss! I feel like I'm being compresssed by my own ssscalesss," Arthur replied, causing Merlin to finally click with what was wrong.**

"**I think your shedding your skin." Merlin smiled.**

"**Oh, well, I'm ssso glad you think it'sss funny," Arthur snapped. "Firssst I end up like thisss, and now I'm lossssing my ssscalesss! What'sss next, then?"**

"**Hey, what is the matter with you? It's nothing too serious. You have a new one already underneath that one. Think of it as loosing a coat," Merlin muttered.**

"**It'sss not jussst the ssscalesss that are the problem, though, isss it?" Arthur enquired as though speaking to an idiot.**

"**Then, what?" Merlin asked, feeling oblivious.**

"**HIM!" came Arthur's angry reply. It took Merlin a moment to realise just who Arthur was so distressed about.**

"**Is he complaining again?" a voice asked from the direction of the doorway.**

"**Oh, ssshut up," Arthur hissed from near Merlin's feet.**

"**The pair of you, shut it!" Merlin said, vaguely remembering why he was where he was. He picked Arthur up from near his feet and sat him on his stomach, then proceeded to start scratching. Arthur's old skin began to peel away as he did so, earning Arthur's approval.**

"**Is that better?" Merlin asked gently, once the bulk of Arthur's old skin was on the bed sheets.**

"**Much, thanksss," Arthur replied contentedly.**

"**What's wrong with him this time?" Dellarux's agitated voice came from the doorway a second time.**

"**He's losing his skin," Merlin answered before Arthur could say something rather nasty in return.**

"**Is that all?" Dellarux smiled to himself. Typical prince, he thought, can't even take a little discomfort.**

"**So, what's wrong with you two, now?" Merlin asked, whilst cleaning up the skin scraps.**

**Dellarux opened his mouth to respond but Arthur got there first.**

"**Where do I ssstart? He took my voice away, gave me his curssse, threatened to tie me to a tree branch and drown me! He'sss called me everything insssulting you can think of, and keepsss giving these really violent looksss…" Arthur fell silent, needing to breathe properly.**

"**Only because you wouldn't shut up, and you wouldn't leave Merlin alone, but I suppose it would never occur to royalty that someone needs rest, other than themselves!" Dellarux snapped coldly. His tone even startled Merlin.**

"**Coming from a sssorcerer whose family disssowned him because he couldn't live up to the job, that'sss a little bit ironic, isn't it?" Arthur shot back.**

**Something snapped inside Dellarux at the mention of his past.**

"**Listen, you pathetic excuse for a prince –!" But Arthur cut him off.**

"**Oh, I'm a pathetic excussse for a prince, am I? That'sss rich coming from that mouth! No wonder your family disssowned you! You have no honour at all, do you?" Arthur smirked snake-ish-ly.**

**Dellarux had heard enough. His eyes flashed a deep blue colour and suddenly Arthur let out a vicious cry of agony. Merlin stared in horror at the writhing form now on his lap.**

"**STOP!" he screamed. "PLEASE, NO, PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

**Dellarux was deeply distressed at seeing Merlin go to pieces over it, so closed his eyes and abruptly Arthur fell still, breathing harshly.**

**Merlin picked up the curled form and held it close.**

"**Arthur, Arthur, come on, sssh, it's okay now, it's alright."**

**Arthur was still shaking in Merlin's arms, and although, later, he would never admit it, not even to Morgana, began to cry.**

**Merlin's head snapped up to glare at Dellarux, whose gaze dropped as he avoided Merlin's eyes.**

"**Why – why would you do that?" Merlin asked quietly. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were better than the others."**

**Dellarux's head jerked up.**

"**I am better than the others! He should learn to be grateful for what he's got. I was never grateful for what I had and it cost me dearly."**

"**This isn't just about you, though, is it?" Merlin said. "Why won't you learn that I am grateful for everything you did for me, and although he'll never admit it, so is Arthur."**

**Merlin indicated to the sorry form in his arms.**

"**What you have done affects us all. Perhaps you should really think about your actions, as well!"**

"**I do think about my actions, all the time! I'm a sorcerer, and I have no choice but to. I also have feelings. I know they're not always visible, but they are there. I am lonely, too. I want a companion…" Dellarux trailed off.**

"**So you didn't bring me here to look after me, and you never had the intention of turning Arthur back. You only wanted me for your own purposes. You haven't changed at all, Dellarux, even after all those centuries!" Merlin stated sadly.**

**Dellarux just looked at him. It wasn't the first time truths had being thrown at him, but coming from Merlin's mouth it somehow seemed to really hit. And hard, too.**

"**I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I? Very well, we must head back to Camelot. Uther will be worried and I'm worried about Gaius. There's only so long you can lie to Uther without consequences, and we've being gone too long as it is." Merlin sighed and pulled himself off the bed, Arthur slung around his neck.**

"**Goodbye, Dellarux," he said simply, and he collected his bag and left. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter it continues straight on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone sorry it's taken soooooooo incredibly long to update I've never really being this busy before. **

Chapter Ten

Dellarux stood where he was for a long time after Merlin left, just staring blankly at the place where the warlock had been. He wanted to go after him, to bring him back and get rid of that prince, but Merlin's words circulated in his head. He replayed them over and over until at last they sank in. Dellarux was suddenly seeing visions of his past, while Merlin's last words to him played in the background. He saw his birth, his mother and father holding him. His elder brothers and younger sister playing while he watched, and then, when he was seven, finally allowed to go out and play. Next came the catastrophe of his father finding out what he been up to, and slapping him. Then his final disownment from his family and seeing his mother's disappointed eyes. Dellarux felt his insides collapse inwards with guilt and he fell down with it, curling up and sobbing softly.

*

Merlin pulled the horse's reigns to a halt and jumped down. They were a day's ride away from Camelot, and both Merlin and the horse needed rest. Arthur had stopped crying some time ago, and had remained quiet ever since. Merlin started a fire and smiled at Arthur as he slipped out of the bag.

"How are you?" he asked, concerned.

"It doesssn't hurt anymore," Arthur admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur…I'm sorry I failed you. I…" Merlin's voice broke off.

"How have you failed me?" Arthur asked, surprised at Merlin's outburst.

"I couldn't protect you from him…and I couldn't get you restored," Merlin looked away as tears glistened in his eyes. In truth there was more than that. He felt like he had failed himself and his destiny – something Arthur didn't know about. He also felt as though he had being failed by Dellarux, something that he couldn't explain. Arthur slithered over, around the fire.

"You've never failed me, Merlin, and you haven't now. There may be no way back for me, but it doesssn't matter. I'll manage and I have you to help me," Arthur said reassuringly. And Merlin felt like Arthur meant it. He pulled on a smile and turned back to the snake that was now curling up his leg.

"Thanks, Arthur," he said.

"Oh, and, Merlin, if you tell anyone what I've just said I will make your life a living hell. And yes, I mean more than I already do."

"Uh, thanks!" Merlin laughed.

*

Dellarux stood slowly, once he had seemed to regain composure. He didn't know what to do anymore. What did one do after living for centuries in the way he had? How did someone make amends for what they had done? Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Dellarux seemed to realise that he would never have a companion, and what's more, understood why. There was only one thing he could do to try and make amends for present actions.

He crossed over to the hearth and bent his head over the fire, the flames reflecting in his unusually blue eyes. He smiled slowly and muttered a curse under his breath, a reversing curse. His eyes flashed once more and he knew his words had been cast. Dellarux crossed over to the bed, and lay down on his side. His eyes gazed out of the window as he began to drift asleep. The last thing he saw as his eyes shut was one small star glittering brighter than the rest seeming to gaze at him.

*

"Merlin, what are you looking at?" Arthur asked, as the pair lay down to sleep.

"That star, isn't it beautiful? Almost magical…" Merlin breathed gently.

Arthur cast his gaze to the sky and saw the one Merlin was talking about. He had to admit it was beautiful, more so than the rest. There was something magical about it, but Arthur couldn't place it. Instead he curled up next to Merlin, and said, "Oh, ssstop dreaming thingsss, Merlin, it' sss not your place to dream!"

Merlin had to agree with that, but even after he heard Arthur's snakey snores he continued to gaze up at the mesmerising star. He felt safe watching it, and a wave of comfort seemed to seep into his veins. Eventually, however, even he fell asleep.

That very same night Morgana was also looking at the star, and she smiled.

"You know, Gwen, I think everything is going to be well, and Arthur will be back soon."

Gwen, who had being making the bed ready for her mistress, crossed over to where she was, with interest.

"I hope so, my lady. Uther's on the verge of sending the entire kingdom out to search for his son. And Merlin, is missing, too…"

"They will be okay, Gwen, I know it!" Morgana said comfortingly, and turned her gaze back to the light.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur the Snake Chapter 11.

Morning dawn broke over Albion, revealing a cold and misty morning. For people in Camelot's castle the day was looking to be normal. Normal chores, chatter and business depending on who you were, and for the Lady Morgana and Guinevere it was no exception. Morgana woke from nightmares to find Gwen laying out her clothes for the day, the red dress it seemed.

"Morning my lady," Gwen said smiling at her mistress and friend.

"Morning Gwen, had a better nights sleep than me I suppose?" Morgana replied all but absently. She had been distant for some time now, but after last night Gwen had been hoping she was getting over it. Apparently not.

The first thing Merlin noticed as he awoke was a cold air that hung around him, like a claustrophobic sticky cloud that would not let go. The second thought was the aches creeping slowly down his body a result of sleeping awkwardly on the ground for so long. The third was that there was someone laying beside him, someone very blonde, very human and to Merlin's distress very naked. Merlin averted his eyes away from his friend a mixture a shock, joy, confusion and stress running through his mind all at the same time.

"Nrgh!" Came a groan next to him then a "Where am I? What's this place?" and then "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

Merlin's mind kicked into gear at the sound of Arthur's shouts and he shrugged out of his customary jacket handing it absently to Arthur who growled at him. " I can't go back to Camelot just wearing your jacket Mer-lin." Placing extra emphasis on Merlin's name just like he always did.

"Nice to see you too!" Muttered Merlin before adding under his breath "Prince prat has returned to glory," He got another playful slap.

"Hey I thought you'd lost your keen sense of hearing," Merlin complained. Arthur smirked.

"Yes but my eye-sight is as good as ever, now will you find me some clothes PLEASE!"

Sighing Merlin got to his feet and still looking anywhere but at the Prince made his way to the bags, through which he found nothing except the remnants of food he had brought for himself on the trip. _"Oh fantastic now what am I supposed to do?" _He thought to himself.

"_Come back to the place where you were a few days ago… I have some spare clothes fit for a Prince." _A reply resonated in his head and for a moment Merlin was shaken off balance. He hadn't heard from Dellarux since the argument at the lake, and hadn't expected to againif he was honest. The reply was still as silky as it had been when Merlin had first heard it, but there was a twinge of something else in combination. It sounded like misery.

He could not think any more on it however as Arthur was pacing around awkwardly with Merlin's jacket and had begun complaining again. Merlin stood up and rounded to the horse that was still resting but looking at Arthur almost with amusement in it's eyes.

Uther paced up and down the floors in front of his knights, personally Sir Leon was absolutely sure the King was going to fall through the floorboards if he didn't stop, but said nothing.

"He must be found," Uther muttered for the hundredth time before rounding on the knights gathered. "Prepare the army for battle," He snapped.

Sir Leon looked up sharply. "With respect Sire who are we going to fight?"

"We aren't, we are going to find my son and your crown prince. I have had enough of this waiting around!" Uther banged his fist on the throne he had finally stopped beside, as if to add unnecessary weight to his claim.

The knights shared a glance, leaving the kingdom defenceless was not an idea befitting a monarch, but then who would risk losing their heads by questioning it? No-one spoke up so Sir Leon swallowed hard and stood to face the King.

"Sire…" He began, but at that moment a guard entered the chamber hurrying towards the King carrying a scroll in hand. He bowed presenting the King with it then bowing again left almost running. Sir Leon suppressed a small smile. Uther undid the parchment and read it silently. After he seemed to silently contemplate upon a course of action, whilst the knights waited patiently.

Finally the King arose "Call off the army!" He said simply.

Sir Leon's face wasn't the only relieved one in the room but he at least tried to compose himself and asked why. For a reply Uther threw him the letter and he read it with the others looking over his shoulder. It read: _**My Dear Father,**_

_**Do not worry for my health and safety, for I can assure you that I am well. I will be returning to Camelot within the next two days and hope that you will forgive me for leaving so. I wished to clear my head after a disastrous hunting trip but thanks to my servant I seemed to have lost my way. I have since found some willing villagers on the boarder who have taken me in and now I am prepared to set off. My deepest apologies for my inconvenient reply.**_

_**Arthur Crown Prince of Camelot.**_

Sir Leon finished the letter, and looked more closely at it again. Maybe it was him but he had seen Prince Arthur's handwriting before and this was not accurate. Also since when had Arthur called his father _dear_ it didn't add up. He could see from the other knights that they were thinking the same thing, but now what to do? Did he tell Uther his fears that this may well be a sign of trouble for the Prince? Or did he keep quiet and hope for the best knowing Camelot would be safe? Decisions, Decisions!

Merlin was grumpy! There was no other word for it. After trying for an hour to persuade Arthur to go back to get some clothes, he was now walking beside the horse bearing Arthur, feeling cold and wet. To be frank he doubted that a practically naked Arthur was feeling much better, but still. They had been walking for about two and half hours and the house by the lake was beginning to become clearer through the mist, which had still not dispersed.

"Why don't you wait here?" Merlin enquired of Arthur who fixed him sharp look.

"No, No I won't let you go back in there alone, not with a sorcerer in there," He indicated to house by which they had stopped. Merlin was unsure how to take the Prince's words. There was surprisingly an empty tone in the voice behind the words making him unsure as to whether Arthur was concerned for him, or whether Arthur wanted to get back at Dellarux.

He didn't see the point in arguing however as he was too cold, so instead he shrugged and moved to the door, hearing Arthur dismount and come up behind. Merlin pushed on the door and it swung open with a tasteful creak. Inside it was dark but the beautiful furniture and fine silks still glimmered even when cast in shadow. Upon a chair by the bed where Merlin had been laying whilst ill was two sets of clothes, both made out of velvet and silk, one black the other a royal blue. Arthur looked around and moved cautiously to the clothes, taking the black set and shifting to the dressing screen at the other side of the room. Merlin waited for a moment before Arthur appeared fully dressed and looking much happier.

"Well he certainly had good taste in clothing at least!" He stated as he made a few collar adjustments.

Merlin looked at the royal blue set left behind, Arthur turned and saw him. "You should get changed," He remarked dryly. "The clothes you have are wet and frankly beyond saving," but then added in a more gentle tone. "At least he was courteous enough to leave them for us,"

Merlin sighed inwardly not wanting to think about it, he gathered the clothes and disappeared to change. When he came back Arthur was sat in the chair fiddling with his thumbs, and Merlin realised Arthur was wearing the same clothes Dellarux had been, last time he had seen him. He felt suddenly like crying but couldn't explain why.

After a second or two, Arthur stood up. "Let's get back to Camelot shall we, I don't know about you but I want to go home before my father finds out and sends the army after us!"

Merlin nodded not trusting his voice and followed Arthur glancing back at the rooms one last time. As he did something caught his eye. A white and yellow patchy snake with pink eyes was curled up by the fireplace, staring blankly at it.

Merlin made a snap decision, he slipped back and grasped the snake around the middle hoisting it into the bag that he had left behind. Slinging that over his shoulder he hurried after Arthur.

"_Dellarux, Dellarux is that you?" He thought silently, but he got no reply. _


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur The Snake Chapter 12

"Merlin, Merlin…Merlin!" Merlin jerked out of his mental reverie to the sound of Arthur's worried calls. "Merlin for god's sake," Arthur stressed. "Will you pay attention, you know what happened the last time you were riding and didn't pay attention!"

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't mean to." Merlin shrugged softly. He couldn't tell Arthur the truth, he was searching in his mind for a connection to the snake that was seemingly asleep in the bag. Without success. Arthur looked at Merlin curiously, he seemed like he wanted to say something but he couldn't or at least didn't know how to.

"Merlin…"He began keeping his eyes on the floor. "Merlin I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer." 

Merlin's eyes sharpened cautiously and a look of intense worry passed over his face, but he couldn't stop Arthur now.

"Merlin, how did Dellarux know all of those things about you?" Arthur said gently, eyes still on the ground. It would normally have pleased Merlin to see Arthur look uncomfortable but not this time. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears that were now growing behind them. When he opened them Arthur was looking at him directly, with a familiar stare that Merlin knew all to well. 

He gulped loudly stress building up within him but he knew that the time for concealing the truth was over. 

"Arthur, sire, I'm a…a….sorcerer," The last word was barely even a whisper and Merlin's tears flowed freely from his eyes with it. He turned his eyes to meet Arthur's head on determined that at least he would be decent enough to face his punishment when it came. Arthur's face passed over with a lot of different emotions: surprise, fear, confusion, hurt. The last one seemed to linger in Merlin's mind the longest, it was one he would never forget. 

Gaius waited patiently for his next patient to walk into his chambers, his head in his hands. Merlin and Arthur had only a few hours left to return, somewhat inconspicuously, to Camelot. Gaius was seriously worried, no note had come from Merlin, and he was all but certain that Arthur had not sent that note. Sir Leon had come to him as soon as the King had dismissed them.

"Excuse me Gaius, I don't mean to intrude!"

"Not at all Sir Leon. Are you injured from practise? I have some bandages around hear somewhere…" He had trailed off whilst searching around. Sir Leon shuffled awkwardly on his feet making the physician straighten and look more directly at him. 

"It's not that. I erm… wondered if you could look at this and tell me anything that you know about this." He had handed the note to him and Gaius read it quickly. 

"What do you want to know?" Gaius asked. 

"Does this sound like Arthur…I mean his highness." Sir Leon corrected himself. 

Gaius considered the note again, he had known Arthur since his birth and he had to confess that reading the note, it wasn't the Prince. 

Sir Leon was watching him intently, he held the physician in high esteem and always had done. He would trust the man's decision. Gaius saw this in the knights eyes, and judged his next words carefully. 

"It seems as though Arthur is well enough, so perhaps we need not worry Sir Leon." 

"You…you don't think there is something odd about this?" Sir Leon replied.

"I would advise caution Sir Leon," Gaius said gravely. "I recommend that no-one dismiss their instincts but do not get to wrapped up in them. Wait until the time is up before you act!" He spelled out the last sentence with great care and Sir Leon seemed to catch the meaning behind it, for he bowed to the physician and left immediately. 

Ever since then Gaius had thrown himself into work hoping that Arthur had indeed composed that note, and silently praying that Merlin was well with him. 

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur repeated blankly. 

"Yes," Merlin said his voice almost lost to tears that were steadily flowing down his cheeks. 

Arthur looked at Merlin again and his hand went to his forehead in an act of distress. 

"Please say something." Merlin whispered after a minute of unbearable silence. 

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Came the monotonous reply devoid of emotion. This wasn't a good sign, Merlin noted, but answered simply.

"I was afraid you would turn me in to your father."

Another heartbeat of silence.

"Perhaps I should!" 

Merlin found himself unable to reply to that simple cutting statement. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Bile seemed to rise in his throat, burning it painfully. He began to feel dizzy, stress piling on top of him. What happened next was all very quick, but it seemed to drag on forever in Merlin's mind. The floor rushed up to meet his face darkness seemed to slip around his mind.

"_Dellarux, Dellarux are you there?" He thought._

"_Merlin…what more do you want of me?" A last a reply, but it was dulled and quiet._

"_I wanted to thank you for what you did." Merlin sent back._

"_No… thank you Merlin, you made me realise what kind of person I have been for so long. You made me see the coldness behind my actions, perhaps my fate is for the better for all of the world and myself. Living in denial it's comfortable, but not fruitful. I have to face my actions and the consequences, I have run for far too long," Dellarux's tone was simple and soft, the silky richness in his voice had fallen away revealing a broken quality that seemed to surface. _

"_Your back in your old form now aren't you?" Merlin enquired._

"_Yes,"_

"_I can look after you if you need me Dellarux. We don't need to be enemies, there has to be another way," Merlin stated._

"_It's a kind offer you make to me Merlin, but I have lived too long anyway. I can't undo my actions of the past and I have no future now. If you wish you can put me back on the tree where you first found me, it would make life a little easier."_

"_What do you mean, you have lived to long?"_

"_Life becomes meaningless after almost five centuries Merlin, a brilliant mind gone mad will slowly kill you internally." Dellarux responded but his voice was fading with every word. _

"_Dellarux please, don't do this please. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be the only sorcerer different to the others, you can't leave me to do this alone. You can't leave me to face Arthur alone!" Merlin pleaded._

"_He does not hate you Merlin. And he will not turn you in to Uther, whether he likes it or not he values you more than you realise and more than he would intend to." _

"_You can't know that!"_

"_I do Merlin, you trusted me once. Trust me again, let go of me choose the destiny you have. I will leave you with my humblest apologies for being so cold initially, and hope someday to see you again. It was my honor to see you the greatest sorcerer of the age to the greatest King of the age." The voice faded away to nothing at the end. _

"_Dellarux!" Merlin cried out. There was no response. _

_In the bag strapped to the horses saddle, a once lively brilliant minded albino python fell still and breathed it's last. _


End file.
